Delicate Situations
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Sherlock proclaims that he doesn't have any friends. John begins to sulk about and attracts some very unwanted attention from a certain criminal. What's going to happen to John when Moriarty gets a hold of him? Rape! MXM themes and situations.
Title: Delicate Situations

Category: Sherlock Holmes TV

Season: Second Season H.O.U.N.D Episode

Pairing: Moriarty X John (Implied Holmes X John)

Rating: R (Adult Themes)

Summary: Sherlock proclaims that he doesn't have any friends. John begins to sulk about and attracts some very unwanted attention from a certain criminal. What's going to happen to John when Moriarty gets a hold of him? Rape! MXM themes and situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and I do not make any sort of profit from this story.

Other: Take note that this is the scene where Sherlock is tense in the café and resorts to yelling at John. John steps outside, whereas he approaches the lights in the background, I have switched the scene to create my part of the story.

Began: 4/26/16 7:20pm

* * *

"I don't have any friends John." Holmes finished his voice cold as he sat there in the small café.

John watched him a moment longer, not sure why Sherlock was suddenly loosing himself. "Right." John said his voice full of mild irritation. He thought he was very good at hiding his unhappiness at the conversation. As he drew himself up, he could see the way that Sherlock was watching him, the man's eyes moving over his body. "I'll step out then." John muttered, reaching for his coat and making to leave.

He silently wished that Sherlock would have told him to wait, possibly stood up with him to follow. Anything to make the other seem as if he understood that there was something bothering John…But Sherlock did not follow. He simply sat there, silently sitting with his hands pulled up to his lips as he thought to himself.

John pushed through the door and stepped out into the cool night air. He took in a long breath and saw that the fog was already settling over the hills. His eyes narrowed slightly at the lights far off in the distance. 'How odd…' He thought to himself, wondering if he should turn back and grab Sherlock. He frowned to himself. 'He doesn't need me pestering him.' He thought and began to step through the grass towards the lights.

He wandered on, the grass growing a little taller and the night feeling crisper against his skin. He was nearly to the lights when he thought he heard fast footsteps coming up behind him. He moved to turn around as quickly as possible, but there was already a blunt object hitting against his head. He felt his legs wobble for a second before he regretted coming out into the darkness alone. Then, the world was turning dark around him.

"Wake up dearie…I can't very well have you sleep through this whole ordeal." The tone was more then soft as well as mocking. His head feeling like a ton of bricks, John began to shake his head as if trying to help focus better.

He opened his eyes and allowed them enough time to finally look up and into the eyes of none other than Moriarty. The man's body was looming over him, Moriarty perfectly straddling his waist. John instantly tried to move his arms in order to push at the other man, though found that he was very much unable to.

Thick straps kept him bound firmly to the bed that he soon found himself on. John glared up at Moriarty, trying to feel the rest of his body and the condition he was in.

The man on top of him was smiling, grinning ear to ear as he looked down at him. Moriarty was wearing a white shirt along with a pair of slightly torn up blue jeans. He had nothing else on. John found that he was actually shirtless on top of the fact that he could feel the fabric of the bed pressing into his lower half. 'I have at least my under ware on though…' John thought miserably, taking in the rest of his surroundings.

The room looked too clean to be any sort of personal bedroom. Instead, John was positive that this was a hotel room. There was nothing like laundry lying around, and the smell of the room reminded him of bleach. "You're not even going to give me attention, are you?" Moriarty said, using a whining voice.

John looked back at him. He assumed that his feet were free because he felt no straps. He simply had to wait for a good time to use them against Moriarty.

The man shifted on top of him, making it hard for John to think when the young man pushed against his barely clothed organ. He hissed, his eyes closing for a second. To be in this situation was one of his worst nightmares.

"Oh…Now you're interested in me, aren't you?" Moriarty cooed. He shifted again, this time make John give a small growl.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice dangerous. "Get off of me." He said, feeling Moriarty lean back slightly.

"Off of you? Why John…I plan to get inside of you." He laughed a little, and placed his hands on both sides of John's chest. He dug his nails in a little, smiling as he leaned in and whispered, "I heard you like it kinda rough."

John took the opportunity to move past baffled to active resistance. He moved his legs up, hoping they would catch the other off guard. Moriarty was quick though, swinging his body forward and down and then drawing his hips up. The friction of the action caused John to feel the other man's organ against his own, as well as the sudden heat coming from the other's body.

"Oh ho John…You're going to have to just take it easy." Moriarty said his voice quiet as he leaned further in. One of his hands moved up in order to press against John's face.

The blonde tried to move away, however found that he was unable to. Moriarty grabbed at his chin, forcing him to look at him. "I heard Sherlock and you got into a little tiff. I'm here to give you some…Consoling."

"No. No thank you." John said, his voice slightly pitched as Moriarty got even closer. There was a dangerous moment the two had before finally Moriarty closed the gap between their mouths. John tried to twist away, however the other man was not going to let him go so easily. Their lips were locked, much to John's dismay.

His head was being pushed into the soft pillow on the bed, a small groan of displeasure erupting from the back of his throat. He could feel Moriarty forcing their mouths together, moving his lips in order for his tongue to violently push forwards. John tried to give a small cry of pain as Moriarty's hands began to grip tighter, as if the man were suddenly growing angry.

Their kiss was broken and John gave a single gasp as Moriarty licked his lips above him. "You taste so good John…I bet I know why Sherlock keeps you around." His voice was soft, yet held a scolding tone to it.

John pursed his lips together and scowled at Moriarty, "Sherlock and I don't have a thing going on!" He shouted, and was rewarded with a rather hard slap.

"Don't think I don't know that." Moriarty's voice was quiet and hard. His hands came to rest on both sides of John's arms, as if pinning him more closely to the bed. "But that way that you watch him…It tells me so much more-"

"You watch him too." John hissed out, his head a little fuzzy from the hard hit to his temple.

"Ahha- But you and I have two different eyes for him…Where you want to fuck him, I want to destroy him." His tone was so dangerous that John felt mildly sickened for a moment. "I wish your eyes would look at me like that."

John watched him a moment longer, "I do…I mean I do want to destroy you." John said, his tone hard suddenly. He glared back, knowing that Moriarty was someone who had taken the comment and was twisting it around in his head. "I could never see you in any other way."

Moriarty's face somewhat twisted upwards, his grin showing a little insanity mixed with anger in it. "Then how about this…I don't lay a hand on Sherlock while you two are working your case here…And in return, you let me have some fun with you…" His voice was filled with only mild interest it seemed, but John knew enough about the man that he really wasn't being given a choice.

"You mean to-" John stopped himself when he felt Moriarty's clothed organ pressing into his lower half. He could feel his face growing redder as he thought more and more of the situation.

"I'm going to fuck you John." Moriarty said, his voice sickly sweet all of a sudden. He removed his hands and began to slowly roll his fingers over John's face and chest.

John felt himself tense up, his anger getting the best of him for a moment, "What's this gonna prove? Sherlock's not going to care-"

"Oh but you're wrong dear. Sherlock thinks the world of you." Moriarty said with a whisper. "And the biggest issue is that I find myself oddly interested as well. What's so important about you that he keeps you so close?" His tone was so delicate that John thought he was going to have to listen more intently.

The hands moving over his body though were dragging his attention away from the words though. Slowly, Moriarty was moving his hands up and down both of John's sides. The man's nails delicately leaving marks in their wake.

John watched Moriarty move his head down, placing his lips along his collar bone. He dug his teeth into the skin and began sucking. The action caused John to take in a sharp air of breath, making a small protesting noise.

As Moriarty sucked at the spot, one of his hands was lingering dangerously close to John's under ware ban. Another moment and the man was slipping his hand between the cloth and skin, searching for the flaccid organ. The hand suddenly warm along his skin gripped John, making the man arch up a little and gasp.

There was a laugh from the other male as he paused a moment with his kiss mark, "You do taste so good John." Moriarty's voice was that of a hum. His hands working John's organ from under his under ware in order to entice it into action more.

John gave a small groan, "Please, please stop Moriarty." John said, feeling his voice suddenly growing more urgent. "This- I- I can't do this." John said, and fought back the urge to feel consumed with tears. He couldn't believe that the criminal would do such a thing. Given that this situation only one step above dying, John wasn't sure he would want to wake up every morning thinking about what Moriarty had done to him. "Please."

"Oh John…Come now…I think I'm being quite gentle." Moriarty's big eyes looked up at him, no anger in them. "I could be worse…I could be a lot more cruel if you would like?" His tone now switched to an almost daring one, as if he wished for John to give him approval to be wicked.

"I don't want to do this." John said, and felt as if he were finally realizing that he had lost. His breathing became more rapid as he watched Moriarty smile down at him, shifting in order to move his body off of John.

"I don't care dearie." Moriarty said, a small grin pressed on his face. He crawled between John's legs, using his hands in order to push the two appendages apart. John struggled before he felt those nails digging into him. He lost when he felt Moriarty grab at his balls and give them a small squeeze. John pushed in his movements.

Moriarty's other hand pushed his left thigh completely down, spreading his legs apart and allowing him to move his lips closer towards the clothed organ. Moriarty then took a few moments to struggle with John's under ware.

"Moriarty!" John yelled when he finally felt the cold air hitting his most private of areas. He was now completely exposed to the other. There would be no going back from here on out. Unless by some miracle Sherlock or someone was to find him…Though John rolled his head back. 'Would I really want Sherlock to catch me like this?' He felt a tear sting at his eyes. He crushed his lids closed, biting at his own tongue.

Moriarty's lips were dancing on his organ now, tongue making sure to lick up whatever taste they could catch. There was a hand along his thigh again and another on his ball sack. John felt himself tense up when he realized that he was growing harder from the other's actions. With his eyes so closely shut, he could tell himself that it was actually Sherlock down there, exploring his body.

"John…" Moriarty's voice was no lie though. John wasn't here with Sherlock; he was here with the man who wanted to kill Sherlock…to discredit him. "I think you're enjoying this." The tone made John open his eyes, the tears coming down his face now and landing on the pillow.

He struggled against the hand binds, and tugged away, hoping that they would come loose. They were permanently there though, making sure he couldn't get away, and couldn't fight back. There was the felling of sudden pressure and John made a small gasp of surprise.

Moriarty had shoved two slickened fingers into him, moving them and twisting them around so as to cause him only a mild discomfort. "You're so tight John. This really will be your first time here…Won't it." The criminal was sighing out. "I just hope you don't whine too much when I finally put it in you." His tone was mocking again, bored sounding almost.

John shivered against the fingers inside of himself. He wanted to move his legs and get away from the appendages. How would he though? Where would he go? How would he get out? What if the action only made Moriarty angrier?

John began angle his head back, trying desperately to forget about what was going on. Maybe if he could concentrate on anything else, then he could disinterest the other man.

"Play victim all you want John…You're body doesn't lie to me." Moriarty said with a small laugh in his voice. There was the sound of a zipper suddenly, and the two fingers were being pulled out of his body.

On impulse John moved his head to see what the other was doing. The man had pulled his own organ out of his pants and was in fact pouring sometime of liquid onto his mushroomed tip. John only questioned for a second about where the lube had come from, however he didn't have time to linger on it as Moriarty was already spreading his legs apart and angling himself directly in front of John's entrance.

John felt the shock ripple through himself, suddenly thrashing his legs and instinctively landing a rather hard blow to Moriarty's upper chest. He wished he would have gotten the other's face.

He saw the way that Moriarty leaned back, taking a moment to steady himself before he finally looked up and straight at John. The blonde saw a rather angry look coming over the criminal. There was a second where John wanted to hit himself, but rather Moriarty simply grabbed ahold of John's legs and made sure to keep a firm grip on them.

"You shouldn't have done that." Moriarty said, and painfully angled John's legs apart so that they nearly touched opposite sides of his body. "You will definitely regret that." The tone was so controlled that John was shocked at how mild the threat sounded.

When Moriarty swung his hips forward and allowed his own hand to direct his tip closer to John's entrance, John felt the warmth suddenly pressing into himself. The nails on his right thigh kept him momentarily distracted before Moriarty bucked his hips into his body, the feeling hitting John almost immediately.

The pain of his muscles being stretched out made John cry out in pain. The feeling of Moriarty pushing his hips deeper into him made John realize that the man wasn't going to allow any time for adjustment. Rocking his head back, John felt his legs go numb when Moriarty pushed them upwards more; making sure that nothing was stopping his body from completely entering that delicate area.

Taking in ragged breaths, John wasn't sure if this pain was almost equivalent to getting shot. There was a huge difference, though this internal feeling was something completely new to him. He cried out again when Moriarty began to pull back out, grunting when he felt his legs finally being dropped.

"You're body…It's so…Adequate feeling." Moriarty was sighing out as he made another thrust inwards.

John felt his own tears growing more rapidly as he tried hard to calm down. The pain made him pant and sweat all over. Unsure of what to grip, John was holding tightly onto the straps that bound him to the bed. His toes were curling as if to alleviate some of the pressure he was feeling. He felt hands on his chest again, "Shhhh." Moriarty was cooing out, "How are you ever going to enjoy this if you're only thinking of the pain?"

"Hah!" John gasped out when Moriarty switched the angle he was using. There was a new pressure, and soon enough John felt those once tightly stretched muscles starting to go numb a little. Not having to focus on so much of the pain now, his mind was drawing attention to how thick the organ in his body felt…How deep it was reaching into him…How it was pressing against a rather 'odd' spot. "St-stop." He panted out, feeling Moriarty trying to press against that area even more.

"Why?" Moriarty questioned, and took ahold of John's organ and began pumping him. His head leaned down again and once more John felt hot lips taking pieces of his skin and sucking hard.

John cried out when he felt the pressure continue, this time his mind focusing on the way that the organ inside of his body was rolling into him, pressing against that spot, and then pulling back out and repeating the steps.

His eyes were closed as he felt Moriarty's pants becoming inconsistent, the man's organ feeling much firmer than before. "Come on John…Why don't you say my name at least once…" John felt the hands move to both sides of his hips, pushing and pulling on his body as Moriarty forced himself deep within his body.

John leaned his head back, the sensation rolling through him like a rush. His mind was blank for a second before he realized that he had cum on himself. Moriarty was above him, watching him with those large eyes. "John…" Moriarty panted out a second later and then bucked his hips in one final time.

John was aware of the warmth that shot into him, gasping and taking in the situation. He laid his head back and watched the ceiling, not wanting to say anything to the man that was trying to catch his breath on top of him.

There was a heavy silence and awkwardness that filled the room. John was still feeling some of the salty tears rolling down his face as he felt Moriarty slowly leaving his body. The man removed himself from the bed and took a moment to look at his watch. He smiled and gave a small sigh, "Times almost up dear…Wish we could have done more." His tone was completely regained now, whereas John was still taking in the feeling of what had just happened.

Moriarty left John there while he put himself back into his pants and straightened up his hair and shirt. John watched as Moriarty looked around the room for a moment and then pulled on his coat, which had been resting on a nearby chair. The man straightened himself up and then moved to the window. John thought he would leave then, and he felt worry wash through him.

"Don't leave me here like this." John said his voice cracking and filled with anger.

Moriarty paused and turned back, slowly walking back over to the bed. Those large eyes looked over John and slowly he took a hand and moved his fingers over John's chest and newly made kiss mark. "You'd be a better pet for me…I would take care of you John." Moriarty said, his eyes looking at him, but not seeing them. It was as if he were blankly looking at something else, "I would make you so much happier." His voice was soft. "You'd be mine." There was a longing to his tone and John felt his face twist with anger.

"Like hell." He growled out, "Now untie me!" He yelled again and the sudden volume seemed to awaken the other from his fantasy.

"You wouldn't be able to chase me in this condition anyway." Moriarty said and then began to pull at one of the strap's ties. He smiled once more before finally getting off of the bed and making his way for the window.

John twisted to the other side once he was able to move the restraint more. He wasn't completely free, however if he were quick enough…

"John? John are you in there?" The knock on the door suddenly drew his attention up. His stomach swelled up and he felt suddenly fearful of who was outside the door.

"Tootles love…Until next time." Moriarty said, and John swung his head over towards the window in order to see the other man blowing him a kiss before finally making his escape.

"No…" John growled out watching as the man disappeared. He frowned, and went back to trying to undo his ties. There was another shout of his name at the door and John wondered if he would have at least enough time to get something on before…

The door was suddenly forced open and the man who broke the lock dashed in. Sherlock looked wildly around the room for a moment and fixed his sight first on the window, which was wide open. He then swung his head towards the bed, wide greed eyes dancing over John.

The man saw the way that Sherlock was processing the situation, the man taking in the sight completely. John felt his own body blushing as Sherlock stood there with his mouth open. "A-John…" Sherlock said with a mild croak.

John broke the eye contact and tried to finish undoing the strap, allowing himself to finally become free. He reached to anything that he could pull over himself in order to hide his messy body from Sherlock's gaze. "Are you alright John?" Sherlock's voice was suddenly cold, as if he were back to his normal self.

"Get out." John said, and there seemed to be a moment where Sherlock just stood there, not understanding what it was that John had just said.

"I-You shouldn't be alone-"

"Get out Sherlock." John yelled again, this time the man seeming to give him a nod and then moving back outside of the room, allowing the door to close slightly behind himself.

John felt his body shaking and realized that Moriarty had planned for Sherlock to find them. 'Why?' He thought miserably and felt himself finally draw his knees painfully up to his face as he leaned into himself. 'Why did he have to find out?' John allowed the tears to fall down his face, feeling his body shaking as he tried his best to calm himself down.

End.

* * *

4/28/2016 1:53pm

Sorry that this was so OOC on everyone's part. High stretch as well for this scene to play out without Moriarty actually trying to kill Sherlock. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short story.

-D. D. Darkwriter

When I try my hardest to fight, I see that with a fright…I've fallen down, I can't get up, even though I gave it all my might.


End file.
